


Lonely Night in the Bar, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Lonely Night in the Bar, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: A Lonely Night in the Bar

AUTHOR: Kasey

SUMMARY: A lonely man in the bar describes a conversation he overhears between two friends.

RATING: PG

NOTE: This could either be read as something about Sports Night - Dan and Casey - or TWW - Josh and Sam...It's times like this that I like Sorkin's lack of nomenclature abilities! 

What with both ex-wife/fiances being named Lisa...teehee.

 

It was just after

midnight when I first noticed them.  Two guys, obviously friends, sitting at the

table beside mine.  I could hear most of their conversation, not because I was

trying to eavesdrop, but because there weren't a lot of people in the bar and

they were speaking in normal voices, and in the close proximity it wasn't hard.

 

  "I don't know," the cuter of the two said to his companion.

  "Listen to me.  You've made more than enough faux pas to last a lifetime

with her, but she hasn't turned and ran yet, it's gotta be a good sign."

  "Would you leave me alone on this one?"

  "No."

  "Why not?"

  "Because I'm your friend and this is my civic duty."

  "Your civic duty?  This is helping society?"

  "Yes."

  "How?"

  "By putting you in a better mood."

  "I'm in a perfectly fine mood!"

  "No, you're not, and it's starting to show through.  You've got a fairly

high-profile job, things like this get noticed."

  "I don't see why it's anyone's business -"

  "It is.  So you know what you need to do?"

  "Ask her out?"

  "She's gonna say yes."

  "She's really not."

  "She really is."

  "Would you just support me on this?"

  "I *am* supporting you.  I'm trying to support your best interest."

  "Wow, thanks."

  "I stood by while you were with Lisa, the entire time."

  "What's she have to do with it?"

  "Lisa?"

  "Would you quit bringing her up?"

  "Just reminding you of past mistakes so you learn from them and go for a

girl who's worth it!"

  "Like who?"  His friend gave raised an eyebrow.  "Just don't even start."

  "Too late."

  "Listen -"

  "Lisa was never good for you, man, she hated you with a passion, just

wanted your money, and when she tired of you she dumped you like

a sack of rocks AFTER the ring had been placed on her finger.  And she took

whatever she could including your heart."

  "Which I finally got back, so why are you so quick to sell it off?"

  "Because it's gonna go differently this time.  Because you're gonna go over

to her apartment and smile that way that you know makes her melt

and ask if she'd like to join you for dinner on your night off next week."

  "And when she slams the door in my face...?"

  "That's the day that pigs fly, my friend."

  "Thank you for your help, I hate you, goodnight."  The cuter one rolled his

eyes and got his coat before standing and heading toward the door.

  "Say hi to her for me!" his friend called over his shoulder. Shaking his

head, the cuter one headed out into the rain.

 

The End


End file.
